


Nurse Danny

by kakei



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bath, Danny is helpful, Eventual Smut, Fever, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Steve is sick, bottom!Steve, shower, there is some plot, top!Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakei/pseuds/kakei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is sick, so Danny stays to help him get better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nurse Danny

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii! Please please please excuse any errors. Enjoy!

Danny walks into HQ on Monday morning with a smile on his face. He stops by Steve's office, but he's not inside.

"He called me early this morning, said he's not going to be in today.” Chin says as he walks by, tapping away at a tablet. 

Danny raises his eyebrows but continues to his own office. Why hadn't Steve called him? Danny considers calling Steve, but resists the urge. He settles down at his desk and gets to work, filling out continuous papers that have piled up over the weeks. 

After work, he sits in his car for a few minutes, trying to decide if he's going to go home or go to Steve's. He sighs and heads home. He'd just seen Steve on Saturday, and everything seemed fine. He'd noticed a few times where Steve was staring, or casting sideways glances, but after a “What?” from Danny, Steve had just smiled and they'd gone back to normal. 

The next day Danny walks into HQ and stops by Steve's office again.

“He sent me a text this morning, said he's not going to be in today, maybe not tomorrow either.” Kono tells him. Danny immediately starts tapping his foot. Either Steve is sick, or something is going on in his head. Danny searches his mind, trying to figure out if there are any anniversaries he missed. He can't think of any, so he heads to his office, pulls out his phone, and dials Steve.

It goes straight to voicemail and Danny nearly chucks his phone across the room. This was so unlike Steve. Normally he was at work before anyone else, now he wasn't even answering Danny's calls. Danny's a little agitated that Steve hasn't contacted him at all. Usually he calls Danny if he needs a day off. Danny grabs his things. 

“Chin, I need to go check on Steve. Call if you need me.” Danny says, heading for the door before anyone tries to stop him. Not that they would. He ignores the speed limits, just wanting to get to Steve's.

He’s relieved when he sees Steve’s truck in the driveway. He parks the camaro and heads inside, punching in the security code. He calls out to Steve, feeling anxious when there’s no response. He lays a hand on his gun and checks the bottom floor. No Steve. He takes the stairs quietly and pushes Steve’s bedroom door open. 

There he is. He’s curled up under several blankets, appearing to be asleep. Danny approaches him and sits on the side of the bed. Steve doesn’t even budge when Danny lays a hand on his forehead. He definitely has a fever, and his skin is clammy. 

Danny sighs and goes to the bathroom. He wets a washcloth with cold water and goes back into Steve’s room. He lays the cloth across Steve’s forehead and heads down to the kitchen to make some soup. Luckily, Steve has a few cans of chicken noodle. He puts it on the stove and goes  
back to Steve’s room to steal a tee shirt and some sweats to make himself comfortable.

Much to his disdain, he has to roll up the sweats. He folds his clothes up and sets them aside before returning to the soup. Once the soup is finished, he puts some into a bowl and pours a glass of orange juice before putting everything on a tray.

He walks carefully up the stairs and sets the tray on the nightstand. Steve is still in the same exactly position, moaning quietly. 

“Babe,” Danny sits down next to him and tries to gently shake him awake. “Come on, Steve.” It takes a few minutes, but Steve blinks up at him. 

“Danny? What’re you doing here?” He tries to sit up, but fails, falling back with a groan.

“You’re sick. Why didn’t you call me, huh?” Danny rearranges the pillows and helps Steve sit up before he sets the tray up on Steve’s lap.

“I didn’t want you to worry, or fuss over me…” Steve grabs the spoon and does his best not to make a mess.

“Come on, Steve. Don’t you know better by now? You had to have known I’d be coming over either way.” He hates seeing Steve sick. It’s weird, considering Steve is always so powerful and in charge. 

“Yeah, I figured. I’m glad you’re here… But I don’t want you to get sick, you should go…” Steve eats the soup like he’s starving, and honestly Danny wouldn’t be surprised if this is all he’s had to eat in the past two days.

“Shut up, I’m not leaving, and that’s final.” Steve puts his hand up in surrender and Danny wants to cradle him, he looks so terrible. He’s strikingly pale, and Danny makes it his priority to help Steve get better.

Once Steve finishes his soup, Danny makes him drink the orange juice, then he sets the tray aside and crawls into bed with Steve. He situates the pillows again so they’re propped up, then he scoots close to Steve and Steve follows without complaint. Steve rests his head on Danny’s chest and Danny rests his arm around Steve’s shoulder. 

Steve falls asleep almost immediately, so Danny turns the TV on, keeping the volume low. Steve starts shivering, so Danny rubs a hand over his back until he stops. Steve’s shirt is damp, which is a good sign.

A few hours later, Danny has to pee like a racehorse, so he tries to get off of the bed without waking Steve. He fails, of course.  
“Where’re you going?” Steve asks groggily.

“To the bathroom, I’ll be right back.” Danny sees Steve visibly relax, and Danny plans on yelling at him, when he feels better, for thinking Danny would actually leave him.

Danny relieves himself, then decides to draw up a bath for Steve. He gets the water nice and warm, then goes to retrieve Steve. 

“Come on, babe. Bath time.” He goes to Steve’s side of the bed and helps him sit up.

“But Danno, I don’t want to…” Steve pouts.

“Steven, you have to. You’re clammy and sick and soon you will smell. I’m not going to help you if you stink. Just humor me, please?” Danny gives his best puppy dog eyes, so Steve gives in. Danny helps him up off of the bed. It takes a while for them to get to the bathroom, considering Danny is practically carrying him.

When Danny starts to undress him, Steven J. McGarrett becomes shy. Danny does his best to ignore Steve’s blush, although he really wants to smile. Danny most certainly does not check Steve out as he’s helping him into the tub. That would be just wrong. He helps Steve get settles into the water so he doesn’t crack his skull open, then goes to throw a towel in the dryer to warm it.

He comes back, relieved to find Steve safe and sound, eyes closed as he leans back.

“Don’t fall asleep in there. I wouldn’t want to have to save my drowning seal.” Danny puts the lid down on the toilet and sits. Steve opens his eyes and looks at him.

“Don’t wanna give me mouth to mouth, Danno?” Steve pouts, sticking out his lower lip.

“Not while you’re sick, sorry.” Yeah, he hears how it sounds when it leaves him mouth, but Steve doesn’t seem to catch on.

“You’re wearing my clothes.” Steve points out.

“Are you sure you’re not a detective?” Danny says sarcastically, and Steve actually laughs. “I’m not going to slave for you in my good clothes babe, so I stole yours.” 

“Looks good.” Steve says, looking him over. 

“Sure, if you ignore how rolled up the sweatpants are.”

“Water’s getting cold.” Steve whines. Danny dips his hand into the water.  
“It is not, you big baby. Just hush and enjoy your bath.” Danny drains a little water anyway and adds more hot.

“Seals don’t take baths, Danno.” Steve’s voice is all high pitched and whiney, with Danny finds endearing and annoying.

“Who’s going to know? We’ll keep it classified.” Danny rolls his eyes and ignores the next three times Steve complains. Once Steve is all pruned up, Danny drains the tub. “Come on, super seal.” Danny helps him up, ending up half soaked. He retrieves the towel from the dryer and has Steve sit on the toilet while he dries him.

“You don’t have to do that, Danno.” Steve says, looking half asleep while sitting up. Danny tosses the towel away and works on putting clean clothes on Steve.

“I’d like to think you’d do the same for me, if I were sick.” Danny says, having Steve raise his arms to put a tee shirt on him.

“Of course I would, Danny.” Steve focuses on Danny’s face, and this whole conversation makes Danny feel like they’re dating.

“Okay then. Hush and let me take care of you.” He manages to get pants on him, then leads him to the bed. “You rest, I’m going to make more soup, then we can get some shut eye.”

Steve just nods and closes his eyes, sprawled out across the bed. Danny smiles fondly and covers Steve up before heading downstairs. He cleans up the living room and kitchen, shocked that Steve could stand the stuff lying around. He settles down on the couch and watches TV for a while, figuring he’d let Steve sleep.

Two hours later, he hears some rustling, then a slight crash from Steve’s room, so he quickly gets off of the couch. He hears Steve calling for him, so he takes the stairs two at a time. When he gets to Steve’s room, he sees him laying on the floor.

“Oh, hi Danno.” Steve sighs, trying to get up off of the floor. Danny rushes over to help him.

“Don’t Danno me, what’re you doing?” Danny gets him up onto the bed.

“Well, you said you were coming right back, then I woke up and looked at the clock and you weren’t here, so I thought you left.” Steve looks a little crestfallen.

Danny groans and crawls onto the bed whispering to himself. “I swear, this man will be the death of me.”

“Okay, Steven, listen to me. Get the words I am about to say, through your thick skull.” Danny  
props the pillows and lays down, and Steve immediately moves to him, like he doesn’t even think about it. He pillows his head on Danny’s chest. “I am not leaving, and will not leave, until you push me out of the door. Okay? You have to stop worrying. I am here, and will be here until you’re better.” He jabs Steve in the shoulder, and he nods.

“Okay, Danny.” He says quietly, which makes Danny feel slightly guilty. “Where’s my soup.” Aaand the guilt is gone.

“Right away, Master McGarrett.” He plants a kiss on top of Steve’s head and goes downstairs. He makes some more soup, along with some grilled cheese. He pours two glasses of orange juice and he carries the tray upstairs.

He’s surprised to see that Steve is still awake when he returns. Danny sets the tray down and climbs gently onto the bed. They start eating and Danny reaches over to feel Steve’s forehead. He’s still warm, but not as hot as earlier. 

“Calm down, Nurse Danny, I’m starting to feel better.” Steve says, downing the last of his soup. He avoids the grilled cheese, so Danny eats it.

“Keep it up, and I’ll take your temperature rectally.” Danny retorts, handing Steve his orange juice.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Steve takes the glass reluctantly.

“First a bath, then rectal temperature? Sounds like a lot of blackmail ammunition.” Danny chuckles.

“Dannnnyyy!” Steve whines. “You said we wouldn’t talk about the bath!” Danny laughs and pushes the orange juice up to Steve’s mouth.

“Drink it, you goon.”

“Orange juice doesn’t mix with soup, Danny.”

“Who cares, it’s good for you.” Danny holds the glass up to his lips. 

“Just because I love you, Danno.” He finishes all of it within a few gulps.

“Good.” Danny puts everything back on the tray and sets it on the nightstand.

“Whatever Danny, don’t say it back, or anything.” Steve says snarkily, with a serious sounding undertone.

“Oh come on, babe,” Danny gets the pillows and blankets situated. “Do you honestly think I’d cuddle your clammy body for hours and make you soup if I didn’t love you? The only person I’ve ever made soup for is Grace.” Of course he loves Steve, except his love for Steve goes a little- or a lot- past “friendship love”. Danny lays down, and Steve returns his head to Danny’s chest, already closing his eyes. 

“Okay Danno. We love each other, the end.” Steve says groggily. 

“Yeah, Steven,” Danny sighs. “The end.”

++++++

Steve’s fever spikes during the night and he ends up throwing up all over Danny and the bed. He apologizes to Danny a hundred times as Danny tosses the shirt he was wearing into the hamper. He sets Steve up in the guest bedroom with a bucket, then goes back to the bedroom to clean up. He strips the bed and throws everything in the hamper.

He brings the hamper downstairs and throws all of it into the washer before grabbing a bottle of water and heading up to the guest bedroom. Steve is leaning against the headboard, looking terrible. Danny hands him the water bottle and watches him struggle to even open it. Danny goes into the bathroom and wets another washcloth with cold water.

He gets Steve to lay down after he finished half of the water and lays the washcloth over his forehead. “I’m sorry, Danny.”

“It’s okay, Steve. Really.” Danny runs a hand through Steve’s hair. “I’m going to go to the pharmacy and get some medicine, okay? Please don’t try to do anything.” He puts Steve’s phone next to him. “Call me if you need me.” Steve just nods, then closes his eyes. 

Danny grabs a clean tee shirt from Steve’s room, then grabs his wallet and his keys. He finds a place that’s open and goes inside. He stocks up on as many medicines as he can that should help Steve. If not, Danny will get him into the doctor.

He also buys a teddy bear, because he knows Steve will appreciate it. He returns to the McGarrett household and goes back inside. He carries the bag upstairs with him and nudges Steve awake and gives him a dose of fever reducer/cold medicine. He sees the cute little McGarrett smile when Danny hands him the teddy bear, then he’s out again, the teddy bear curled in his arms.

Danny goes down and moves the stuff from the washer to the dryer. He goes back upstairs and grabs clean sheets and a comforter from the closet. He remakes the bed in the master bedroom, then heads into the guest bedroom. He crawls back into bed with Steve, who moves closer, even in his sleep. Danny’s chest pangs at the thought the Steve seeks him out subconsciously.

Danny smiles and closes his eyes.

++++++

Steve throws up in the bucket once more during the night, and Danny is there to rub his back soothingly. He gives Steve another dose of medicine and plays with his hair as Steve falls back asleep. Danny relaxes, planning on setting up another bath for Steve in the morning so Danny can help him wash up and wash his hair.

Steve sleeps soundly through the rest of the night and Danny gets up early-ish to make breakfast. He makes toast for each of them, not wanting to eat anything Steve can’t. He empties the last of the orange juice into two glasses and throws the jug away before heading back upstairs.

He sets the stuff aside and watches Steve sleep for a few moments. He smiles affectionately. Taking care of Steve like this only makes him love him more. His poor super seal, down and out. He brushes some hair away from Steve’s face and nudges him awake. Steve moans but rolls onto his back so Danny can help him sit up. Danny gets him situated against the headboard and sits next to him.

He hands Steve the plate of toast, and sees he looks queasy just looking at the toast. “Just try, babe.” Steve humors him and eats a piece, then sets the plate aside. He curls into Danny’s side and pouts. 

“I don’t want to be sick anymore.” 

Danny sets his own food aside and wraps his arms around Steve. “I know, babe.” He runs a hand up and down Steve’s back. “How about another bath?” Steve groans childishly.

“How about a shower?” Steve tries.

“I’m not letting you shower by yourself.”

Steve smiles evilly. “So shower with me.”

Danny’s heart flutters. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you’re trying to seduce me, Smooth Dog.” They both chuckle, wanting the subject to go away, both thinking it won’t turn out how they want. “All right, come on.” Danny could use a shower anyway, so he helps Steve to the bathroom. Steve doesn’t look as pale, but he’s still weak. Danny gives him another dose of medicine, laughing when Steve makes the face children do when they don’t like the taste.

He helps Steve out of his clothes and starts the shower, then undresses himself, keeping himself from looking at Steve. He helps Steve into the shower, knowing he won’t be able to stand for long.  
He tries to ignore how good skin on skin feels. He gets Steve under the water first, and shampoos his hair while wetting his own. He quickly shampoos his own hair, then moves onto washing them up. 

Steve leans against the wall and closes his eyes, so Danny takes the time to wash him and check him out. He notices that Steve is uncut like him, and he contemplates touching him… He lathers up the washcloth, because he really can’t resist. He taps the inside of Steve’s ankle with his toe.

“Spread ‘em, babe.” Steve complies without hesitation and Danny starts to harden, which makes him feel like an asshole. Steve keeps his eyes closed, and for that, Danny is grateful. He sets a hand on Steve’s hip and reaches forward, cleaning Steve’s balls first, trying to discretely roll them in his palm. He sees Steve bite his lip and Danny’s heart starts beating faster. 

Next, he runs the washcloth over Steve’s cock, then uses his other hand to pull back Steve’s foreskin, gently lathering him up. Steve let’s out a moan, but Danny knows his body is too weak to react… Or at least that’s what he hopes, and that Steve isn’t moaning because he wants to protest.

Danny quickly cleans himself up in the same way and rinses the wash cloth before wrangling Steve under the spray to rinse. Danny shuts the water off and Steve opens his eyes, looking like he wants to protest. Danny helps him out of the shower and sits him down on the toilet before leaving the bathroom to get towels, hoping he’s right when he thinks Steve’s eyes are on his ass.

He quickly towel dries his hair, then wraps the towel around his waist. He then works on drying Steve off. Steve wraps his arms around Danny’s waist, nuzzling Danny’s stomach. 

“Thank you, Danny. Love you.”

“Love you too, Steven. Let’s go back to bed.” He gets Steve to his feet and wraps the towel around him, then helps him to the master bedroom. Steve just sprawls back on the bed while Danny grabs clothes for each of him. He grabs a pair of Steve’s boxer briefs for himself, planning on throwing his in the wash. He pulls out his phone to call Chin as he pulls out some sweats and a tee shirt for Steve, along with a tee shirt for himself. “Hey Chin, Steve and I aren’t going to be in for the rest of the week, he’s really sick. But really, if you need me, just call.”

“Okay, brah, say hi to Steve for us.” Chin replies and they hang up. Danny gets dress, pulling on the boxer briefs, which fit quite nicely, then the tee shirt. He hurries to get Steve dressed, noticing he’s almost asleep again. 

“Nice undies, Danno.” Steve chuckles as he holds his legs up for Danny to put pants on him. 

“Ha, ha.” Danny says, tossing the tee shirt back toward the dresser. He spins Steve around, getting him onto the pillows, then covers him up. “Go to sleep, you goon.”

“Yes, Sir.” Then boom, he’s asleep. Danny smiles fondly and climbs onto the other side of the bed, settling under the blankets. He pulls Steve closer and Steve tosses a leg over Danny’s. He plays idly with Steve’s hair and turns on the TV, watching some stupid telenovela. Two latino guys start making out, which is surprising. 

Danny can’t understand what they’re saying, but things quickly get heated and they end up on the couch without their shirts on, then things cut to commercial. Danny raises his eyebrows. He’s never really seen two guys kiss before, at least not like that. Danny knows he’d like to do that with Steve, along with a lot more. Danny would love to worship Steve, give him all of the attention and affection that he deserves. 

Most of all, Danny wants to give Steve the love that he’s been deprived off. He sighs and kisses Steve’s forehead, knowing it’ll probably never happen. That’s okay, he’s satisfied with the way things are. They hang out almost every weekend, and sometimes after work. Just being around Steve makes Danny feel complete, even if it is on this stupid island. He sighs again.

“What’s wrong, Danno?” Steve mumbles, nuzzling Danny’s collarbone.

“Nothing, babe. Go back to sleep.” He continues running his fingers through Steve’s hair, and soon enough, he’s snoring softly in Danny’s ear again.

++++++

Steve’s fever lessens, but he still remains weak and sick, then his nose becomes stuffy, and a cough develops. Danny makes him a doctors appointment, much to Steve’s hatred. They get him an appointment for later that day, so Danny layers Steve up with a few sweatshirts, considering Steve is still shivering.

Danny reclines Steve’s seat in the car and drives him to the doctor's office, where they wait together. They sit in one of the wider seats, so Steve can lean on Danny with his eyes closed. When they call Steve in, Danny tries to go in with him, but the nurse stops him.

“Family only, sir, I’m sorry.” She gives a fake smile.

“What, you don’t believe we’re brothers?” Danny retorts, then Steve speaks up.

“He’s my husband.” The nurse actually looks disappointed, then leads them to the room. She takes Steve’s vitals and temperature, which is 100.1 degrees, then leaves the room after telling them the doctor will see them soon.

“So, we’re married now, huh?” Danny says, sitting up on the table next to Steve. 

“Practically.” Steve yawns, and Danny nods. It’s true, they practically are. “Besides, I didn’t want to be alone.” He slings his legs over Danny’s lap, so Danny’s neary cradling him. About 15 minutes later, the doctor comes in and Danny does most of the talking. The doctor does a cursory examination and proscribes him some heavy duty antibiotics that should do the trick within a few days. 

Steve dozes off on Danny’s shoulder while Danny and the doctor talk about Steve’s medications. 

“I’m sorry, can I see his chart so I can write myself down as his emergency contact?” The doctor hands it over without question, turning it to the correct page. He sees he’s already listed, as emergency contact and next of kin as ‘husband’. Danny smiles and hands the chart back. “Nevermind.”

His heart flutters, thinking maybe, just maybe, Steve feels the same about him. He wakes Steve up and helps him back to the car, then heads to the pharmacy to pick up Steve’s medicine. He picks up more orange juice and water while he’s inside, then returns to his car, nudging Steve awake so he can give him his first dose of medicine. 

He drives around for awhile, wanting to let Steve sleep. He winds up at Rachel’s, and she comes out to speak with him. They agree that Danny can take Grace next weekend, instead of this one coming up.

“Steve’s sick, and he doesn’t have anyone else to take care of him.” Danny says, looking back into the car, smiling fondly. He turns back to Rachel. “I don’t want Grace to get sick, too.” Rachel agrees and gives him a hug and kiss on the cheek, which is odd…

“You should just tell him, Daniel. Let yourself be happy.” She says, then walks toward the house.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He calls out. Rachel just turns around and smiles before going back inside. Danny rolls his eyes and gets back in the car. 

“What was that about?” Steve asks, consumed with jealousy after seeing Rachel hugging and giving Danny kisses on the cheek.

“Just making some different arrangements, that’s all.” Danny says as he backs out of the driveway and heads back to Steve’s.

“What kind of arrangements?”

“I’m going to have Grace next weekend, instead of this one.” Danny replies.

“Why is she doing that?” Steve asks.

“Not her idea, it was mine.” Danny doesn’t look over at him, knowing there’s an argument brewing.

“Danny.” Steve says.

“Steve.” Danny replies.

“Don’t let me keep you from your daughter. That’s not fair to you. I know how important time with her is to you.” Steve says, looking like the most guilty person in the world. Danny sighs and pulls the car over before turning to Steve. 

“Steven, listen to me. Time with you is just as important to me, as time with Grace. We’re partners, family. I’m not going to leave you sick with no one to care for you. That would make me feel awful. I’m not doing this to get anything, or whatever is running through your mind.” Danny says, deciding to give a little confession. “I love you. That means that I want to help you get better, okay?” Steve looks like he wants to cry, eyes all glossy and wet. “If you weren’t so sick, I’d kiss you, hubby.” He says it lightly, and Steve just smiles stupidly.

Danny pulls back onto the road and returns them to Steve’s house.

++++++

Later that night, after another shower and Steve forcing down some food, they turn in for the night after Danny gives him his second antibiotic and some of the over the counter meds Danny purchased. He’d checked with the doctor, who said it was fine for him to have both, even though it might make Steve a little delirious, it should speed up the recovery.

Danny tries to sleep lightly, in case Steve needs him for something. Turns out he does, considering Steve nudges him awake in the middle of the night. As soon as Danny cracks his eyes open, Steve’s lips are against his. Instinctively, Danny kisses back, but then pushes Steve away gently. 

“Come on, babe, not while you’re sick.” He pushes Steve back onto his pillow. 

“Dannyyyy.” Steve whines.

“Nope, I don’t want your illness, Steven.”

“How about when I’m not sick, Danno? Can I kiss you then?” He words are slightly slurred.

“Steve, I hate to break this to you, but your skull is a little thick. How many times do I have to say  
‘I love you’, for you to know that it’s okay to kiss me, or do whatever you want to?” Danny smiles at him. “Yes,” he clarifies, “you can kiss the ever loving crap out of me when you’re better.” Danny  
leans forward and gives Steve one last peck on the lips. “If you want to, that is.”

“I love you too, Danny Williams. With all of my heart.” He slings his arm over Danny’s chest, and starts snoring a moment later. Danny can’t help smiling like an idiot into the darkness of the bedroom. Danny himself falls back asleep, eager for what the morning will bring.

The morning brings… Nothing. Steve either doesn’t remember, or he’s acting like he didn’t say it. Danny’s heart aches at the idea that it’s the latter. Danny takes a deep breath and tries to push it away. Things remain the same though, Steve still lays on him and seeks him out for comfort. Who is Danny to deny him of that? He sighs, just trying to forget about what was said, and enjoys the close contact while he can. 

Steve slowly gains his strength back and is able to do things he normally would. Danny sticks around as long as he can get away with, but on Sunday Danny gets his own clothes on, and after finishing a load of laundry, he goes home. He texts Steve to remind him to take his antibiotics when it’s time. Other than that, he lays face down on the pull out bed and tries to figure out why his heart aches so much. It’s not like he lost anything, just didn’t gain what he thought he was going to.

He allows himself to shed a few tears, then goes to bed, knowing he has work in the morning. He wakes up in the morning and has three cups of coffee while just staring at the wall. He forces down a piece of toast, then drives into work, not surprised to see Steve is already there. Danny heads right into his office and gets to work. He can’t seem to stop thinking, so he pulls his phone out and calls the only person who actually knows.

“Hello, Daniel.” Rachel says cheerily, and Danny wonders what’s gotten into her.

“Hey, Rach.”

“Daniel, you sound horrible. You’re not getting sick are you?” He hears genuine concern in her voice, which helps.

“No, I’m not sick.” He sighs and starts to tell her what happened. “Then in the morning, just… nothing,” Tears prickle at his eyes, and Rachel goes to respond but Steve knocks at his door. “Sorry, Rach, I’ll call you back.” He hangs up, and waves a scowling Steve in.

“Who was that?” Steve says as soon as the door opens.

“None of your business, super seal. What do you want?” There’s no fight in his voice like usual, which seems to distress Steve even more. He doesn’t say anything about it though, just puts a piece of paper on Danny’s desk. 

“Meet me there tonight at 7. Consider it a thank you, for all that you did for me.” Danny sees Steve  
has written down the name of a very nice restaurant that’s just across town. Danny goes to protest, but Steve cuts him off. “Please, Danny.” Danny just stares at him for a moment, then nods.

“Okay, I’ll see you there.”

++++++

Danny paces around in front of his dresser after word, before finally deciding to go out an buy a new shirt and tie, one’s Steve has never seen before. He opts for the silky black shirt, and a cream white tie. He can’t really afford it, but he kind of wants Steve to eat his heart out. He returns to his apartment and sends a text to Rachel.

‘He asked me to dinner tonight as a thank you. I even bought new clothes.’

‘New clothes?!’ She replies, then he receives another message from her. ‘Good luck, Daniel. Let me know how things turn out.’

He smiles and puts his phone away. He watches TV for awhile, then gets dressed, pulling on the shirt and tie, along with some white slacks that he never wears, because white pants in Hawaii is just impractical. He puts on his best dress shoes and looks at himself in the mirror. He thinks the outfit looks pretty great, but what does he know. He takes a deep breath and rushes to the car before he can convince himself not to go. 

++++++

He sees Steve’s truck in the parking lot, so he hurries to get inside. Steve stands up when he sees Danny. He looks absolutely amazing. He’s wearing a white dress shirt, top two buttons undone, along with a navy blue dress vest and matching slacks. Danny takes a deep breath and walks over to the table, his hands shoved in his pockets. 

“You look great.” They say in unison, which makes them both chuckles. Steve pulls him into a hug and Danny closes his eyes, wanting to savor this. After a moment, they sit at their table, which is quite a ways away from all of the other tables in the restaurant. Danny asks if he’s been taking his medicine, then they talk aimlessly until a young man comes over to take their drink orders. 

Steve orders the house beer, then the young man turns to Danny with a bright smile. “What can I get for you, hun?” 

Hun? Danny thinks to himself. “Uh, I’ll have the same.”

“Super, I’ll be right back with those.” He winks at Danny and brushes his hand against Danny’s arm.

Danny’s incredibly confused. Why would this kid flirt with him, when he could be flirting with Steve. Danny considers saying something, but he looks at Steve and sees him boiling with jealousy, so Danny just smiles. Soon enough, the waiter comes with their drinks and takes their orders, he blatantly flirts with Danny, and Danny can see Steve fidgeting out of the corner of his eye as he flirts back. Danny feels a little terribly about it, but it’s nice to receive some sort of attention. 

They talk about work as they wait for their food. Danny’s heart starts to pound when Steve starts to reach across the table to grab his hand.

“Danny,” Steve starts, but then the waiter reappears with their food and Steve sits back in his chair with a groan. 

“Here’s your food, gentlemen,” He winks at Danny. “Enjoy.” Steve growls and the waiter goes to walk away, but Steve stops him. Steve looks very, very pissed. 

“Do you mind not flirting with my date?” Steve says, and the waiter looks a little terrified. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize-” Danny cuts the poor guy off before he pees his pants.

“Scoot, before he hurts you.” The guy gulps and scurries away without a backward glance. “Date, huh? You know Steve, I don’t get you.” The sprinkles some parmesan cheese over his spagetti, but he really just wants to leave. He looks at Steve, who has a frown on his face. 

“What do you mean?” Steve doesn’t touch his food.

“What do I mean? Gee, well first, you wake me up to kiss me and profess your love, then you pretend nothing happened. Now-”

“Wait, what?” Steve looks genuinely confused, and Danny laughs ruefully, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Oh my god, I want to go home.” Danny sighs. “So, you don’t remember?”

“Danny, if you honestly think I’d do that, then pretend I didn’t, you clearly don’t know me.” Steve crosses his arms over his chest. “No, I don’t remember.”

“Okay, well, I’m sorry.” Danny pushes his plate away, unsure how this is going to go.

“So, I told you that I love you?” Steve asks, looking timid.

“Yeah, but listen Steve, if you didn’t mean it, that’s oka-”

“Of course I meant it, Danny. I don’t just say things.” Steve looks a little offended. “But what did you say?” 

Danny recaps all that was said that night, and Steve doesn’t say anything. He stops the terrified waiter and asks for the check and some boxes for their food. “Steve?” Danny tries, but no cigar. Steve remains quiet until the waiter comes back. He pays in cash, leaves a generous tip, then packs their food away in the boxes. He grabs Danny’s hand and leads him from the restaurant. “Come on, Steve, say something.” Danny says as Steve puts the food in the passenger seat of his truck. “Steve!” 

Steve pushes him against the truck and kisses him lightly. “I wanna do this, Danny. I want to be with you.”

Danny smiles. “Yeah babe, me too.” 

Steve beams at him. “I love you, Danno.”

“I love you too, Steven.” They share another kiss, then Danny escapes Steve’s hold. “Your place?” 

Steve groans. “Yeah, see you there.”

++++++

Danny beats Steve to his house, which tells you how eager he is to finally have Steve. He’s leaning patiently against the railing when Steve whips into the driveway. Danny chuckles when Steve actually runs and shoves his key into the door. He grabs Danny’s hand and drags him inside. After he punches the security code, he pulls Danny up the stairs taking them two at a time. 

They enter the bedroom and Steve loosens Danny’s tie and tosses it away, then grabs Danny’s shirt, ready to rip it off.

“Steven! Do not, rip this shirt,” Danny points at him. “I just bought it. Slow down, we’ve got all night.” Steve nods and Danny leans in and kisses him slowly, and Steve slowly unbuttons his shirt. while Steve unbuttons Steve’s vest. 

Soon enough, they’re both bare chested. They kick off their shoes, then grab at each other’s belts.

“Move in with me.” Steve says against his lips as he unzips Danny’s slacks. 

“Really?” Danny pushes Steve pants down, noticing he doesn’t have any underwear on. His pants drop also and each of them step out of their pooled pants and fall back onto the bed.

“Yes, really.” Steve lays down on top of him, sucking and biting at Danny’s collarbone. 

“Let’s talk about it later.” He knows he made a mistake when Steve sits up and crosses his arms over his chest. It’s funny, seeing him frown, arms crossed, dick hard and leaking. 

“No, let’s talk about it now.” Danny lifts up, trying to distract him, but his frown deepens and he scoots back. 

“Steve, that’s a big decision. If I live here, then I live here. You’ll have to see me all of the time, everyday. Then Grace would be here on my weekends.” Danny puts and arm under his head, eager to see how this was going to turn out.

“Danny, I don’t think you know how love works.”

“Oh my god. Super Seal is trying to tell me how love works.” Danny chuckles.

“I’m serious Danny. I love you, which means I want to see you everyday, all day. We can turn Mary’s old room into a room for Grace, obviously. I need you to be here.” Steve squares his shoulders and Danny knows he isn’t going to take no for an answer.

“Okay, yes. I’ll move in with you.” Danny leans up on his elbows. “That means we’re really doing this, Steve.”

“I know, Danny. That’s what I want.” Steve sits forward and kisses him, cupping Danny’s neck. After a few moments, Steve flips them so Danny’s on top. He wraps his legs around Danny’s waist and pulls him in. They both moan as their shafts rub together, then Danny sucks at his collarbone, then licks over the spot and kisses down Steve’s chest. Steve enjoys Danny on top of him way more than he cares to admit.

Danny bites and sucks at Steve’s nipples, loving the sound of Steve’s breath catching. Danny continues downward, licking between Steve’s abs. He takes Steve’s cock into his hand and strokes him. He already finds himself infatuated with Steve’s foreskin. He sucks the excess into his mouth and sucks at it, hearing Steve let out a choked off moan. 

Danny takes the head of Steve’s cock into his mouth and starts bobbing his head, sucking for all he’s worth. He hasn’t done this in a long time, but he hasn’t completely forgotten. He grabs at Steve’s balls, pulling gently. He deep throats Steve and swallows around him, rubbing his knuckles against Steve’s taint.

“Danny,” Steve chokes out. “Stop, I don’t want to come yet… Want you to fuck me, Danny..”

Danny, so graceful, chokes on Steve’s cock when he makes that confession. He pulls off of Steve and finds Steve pushing a bottle of lube into his hand. Danny finds he can’t breathe properly when  
Steve spreads his legs, then uses his hands to spread his legs. Danny can’t stop staring.

“Please, Danno..” Steve whimpers. Danny drizzles lube over his fingers, but dives in, licking over Steve’s hole. He licks and sucks quickly. “Danny!” Steve shoves his hand into Danny’s hair, and Danny guesses Steve has never had this done to him before. Danny nibbles at his rim, wanting to make this memorable for Steve. Once Steve is wet and relaxed, Danny slowly slides a finger in. He sits up and looks at Steve, who has his head thrown back, a nice blush covering his face, neck, and chest.

“Ever done this before, Steve?”

Steve pants before responding. “No, just my own fingers, Danno. They’re not the same as yours…” Danny’s heart swells, knowing how much trust it’s got to take for Steve to want him to do this. Danny leans down and nibbles at the head of Steve’s cock as he adds another finger, scissoring them around. He pinches Steve’s nipples with his free hand, and searches around Steve’s prostate.

He knows he’s found it when Steve cries out and his thighs start to shake. 

“More, Danny, more.” He spreads his legs wider and Danny adds a third finger. He finger fucks Steve quickly and Steve plants his feet on the bed and starts riding back on Danny’s fingers. Danny removes his fingers when Steve’s thighs start to quake again. He gives them each a moment to catch their breath as he lubes up his own cock. “I’m ready Danny, fuck me.”

Danny lines himself up and pushes in slowly. Steve must be eager because he moans continuously and pushes back against Danny. It’s not until Danny’s fully seated that he realizes he’s not wearing a condom. His heart pounds, he’s never gone bareback before, ever.

“Oh god, Steve, no condom. I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking.” He starts pulling out, but Steve jerks him back in with a groan.

“It’s okay, I wanna feel you.” Steve wraps his arm and legs around Danny. He pulls him close and shoves his tongue into Danny’s mouth. “Please, Danny…” Steve pleads, reaching down to grab Danny’s ass. Danny nods and keeps still until Steve starts trying to thrust back on him.

Danny shifts Steve’s legs to his shoulders and slowly pulls out before thrusting back in harshly. Steve high pitched moans spur him on and Danny fucks him with a good rhythm. Steve is a moaning mess, saying dirty things every now and then to spur Danny on. He can feel Steve’s thighs quivering against his chest, so Danny thrusts slower and harder, leaning down to kiss Steve. 

They breathe against each other's lips and Steve moans loudly as Danny picks up the pace. Danny grabs Steve’s cock and strokes him quickly. Steve’s back arches and he comes all over  
Danny’s chest, too hoarse to make a sound. Danny comes inside of him as Steve’s muscles tighten around him.

They both pant and Danny pulls out slowly as he softens. Danny kisses at his neck as their breathing returns to normal. Danny gets up and grabs a washcloth to clean them up. When he returns to the bed, Steve’s got his legs spread wide, and Danny’s cock twitches at he watches Steve push his come out onto the bed sheets. 

“Clean me up, Danno.” Steve says with a sexy smirk, that blush still in place. Before Danny can stop himself, he shoves his face back between Steve’s ass cheeks and licks his own come from Steve’s dripping hole. He feels Steve shiver as Danny shoves his tongue into Steve’s stretched out hole. He keeps it up until Steve pulls away from him because he’s over sensitized. Danny cleans them both up and tosses the washcloth into the hamper. 

Steve appears to be falling asleep, so Danny kisses him. “Love you, Danny.”

“Love you too, babe.” Danny replies, then Steve is asleep.

++++++ The End ++++++

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to give feedback, although I'm terrible at getting back to people. Thank you for reading!!


End file.
